Origins of The Locust King! (HIA Sidestory)
by Dreyfuss Kiroven
Summary: In an Alternative Reality of Sera, Dimension Alpha 4, were the Locust never died by the Imulsion Countermeasure and later defeated the COG. Follow the Creation of The New Locust Army and humble rise of the King of The Locust, Skâär.
1. The New Era

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Welcome to the Origins for the Noble and Ambitious new Monarch of the New Locust Army; If you're reading this, it means that within Heroes in Arms, The Point of No Return has been reached and Dimensional stability is crumbling, revealing cracks in the dimensions that are alternative realities to the original, with their own unique Distortions. These stories, the Origins, will pave the way and add lore to the possible sequel to Heroes in Arms. Besides that, this story has content not suitable to younger audiences and all Lore/Story related to the Gears of War franchise belongs to "The Coalition" and all their respective owners... and without further interruptions, Enjoy..._ -D.**

* * *

Our story starts in the middle of battle, near its last moments, untop of Adam's prison/hotel; The Lambent Countermeasure will fire in about a few seconds, The Queen's Tempest is at the verge of death, seconds from it. As the final hammer of dawn strike hit the Tempest, Adam finished setting the countermeasure then went outside, unlocking the secured room and stepping out into the open... the sky clouded with dark smoke and cinders...

Cole: Gotcha, Bitch!...

as he said it the dying Tempest leaped towards the Tower:

Cole: And Keep your Dead Ass... DEAD! - _He proclaimed as the Tempest_ _collapsed_ -

Adam walked towards Delta Squad, looking them as he slowly walked towards them, the countermeasure detonates with a small first wave.

Adam: It's starting...

Suddenly Stalks break through the floor, shaking the area and drudges began to spew out of the stalks, coming closer to Delta. the stalks slowly wither from tip.

* * *

 **SERA, GEARS DIMENSION ALPHA 06.**

 **ERA: LOCUST WAR, 15 YEARS AFTER EMERGENCE DAY.**

 **LOCATION: AZURA**

 **TIME: 10 SECONDS BEFORE GLOBAL IMULSION COUNTERMEASURE** **DEPLOYMENT.**

 **DISTORTION: _The locust survive the imulsion countermeasure and Adam did not use himself to test out the Countermeasure's ability to destroy lambent Cells but use alternative testing ways._**

 _" The difference between this dimension from the Origin dimension is simple..."_

Damon Baird: Professor you said tested this... how?

The Imulsion Countermeasure detonates, Causing the lambent to fall down, into a pile of their own ash... slowly disintegrating even more every time. Locust hooks appear, their owners leap up and and take aim at Delta squad right before Adam could anwser Damon's question. The Queen drags herself from under her tempest, limping towards Delta completely surrounded by small battalion of locust, as she looks around, she smiles then glances at her people, as they surround the squad:

Queen Myrrah: Hold your fire... - _she looks at Adam_ -... seems you kept your word after all; The lambent die as we still stand. - _she coughs before getting behind of her locust_ -

She gestures and the locust point their arms towards delta, from behind they smack the back of all delta squad's members, dropping them to their knees, except Adam, who the locust pointed their guns.

Marcus: Even now with the lambent dead, you're next, every single one of you. - _he said to her in a snarl, Dom's knife fell to the floor when he was put on his knees_ -

Myrrah: "Like Father, like son"...Adam, you will come with me once more and assist in the my people's reclamation of Sera. - _She ordered_ -

Adam: I w- - _cut off_ -

Marcus: Why would Dad help you bitch?! - _he angrily said to her, trying to move his hands but couldn't_ -

Cole: Yeah!... The Fenix are untradable, human team only! - _he shouted getting knocked out cold by a Theron_ -

Baird: Cole!... you motherf- - _Knocked out by a heavy bash to the side of the head_ -

Marcus and Anya: Cole!, Baird!...

Myrrah: Kill them, let Adam live.

The Palace Guards held Adam down, while the others revved their lancers and aimed to Delta, their stretched necks, Adam was now panicking: he's going to watch his son die unless he does something now:

Adam: Myrrah, please don't!

Myrrah: And why not? - _she responded_ -

She raised her hand to stop the execution for the time being, she knew how far one would go to protect their children.

Adam: I'll do it... - _he said defeated_ -

Myrrah: What will that be? - _she said raising an eyebrow with a wicked grin_ -

Adam: I'll help you, j-j-just don't kill my son... his all I got left... - _He said softly, sadness and submission in his voice_ -

Marcus: Dad no!

Anya: Professor no!

Myrrah: Silence... - _gesturing the therons_ -

The Royal Guard whacked them with their rifles, dropping unconsious by the impact. She let Adam stood by his own strength, he relunctanly stood beside her:

Myrrah: The superior race would now take what it rightfully belongs to them... WE TAKE SERA!

The Royal Guard roar in unison, their war cry loud; She ordered them to wield the hammers that killed her Tempest, while she limped towards the war beetle.

She carresed the dead Insect, passing her hand over its belly, removing the armor then her sadness turned to a joyful gasp and determimation: A Clutch of Eggs gently glued to the armor plate, they're three eggs but pushed together and glued with some very hard slime; Behind her the sound of Thor's fury roared through the sky, The blinding Red light eradicating those who challenged her: The COG and Gorasni ships sunk after being blasted by the Hammer of Dawn; all the humans in the ships were killed by their own Scourging weapon of mass destruction.

Adam witnesses the destruction that he allowed to occur, before filling a cold hand press agaisnt his shoulder:

Myrrah: Ironic isn't?... They die by the same weapons that they wielded against my people... It ends as it began. - _she spoke calmly_ -

Adam watched in silence, too shocked at the sight of The COG, Gorasni ships and Aircrafts being decimated by a Plethora of Hammer of Dawn strikes, beams of destruction and death. Palace Guards put shackles and took Delta away as a Extra palace guard picked up Adam, standing him on his feet while Myrrah ordered for the Tempest eggs to be taken to incubation, making sure they're undamaged.

Adam: **Marcus and delta are safe... marcus is safe... its all the matters to me...** - _he thought trying to cheer up, unsucessfully_ -

Myrrah: The Future of my people is set thanks to you, Adam... now my people can take what's rightfully ours... - _She looks at him smilling_ -... And you are going to show us the path, starting with a special task I have for you.

Adam: I- I'll do anything if it means protecting my son.

Myrrah: Good~...

* * *

 **THREE DAYS AFTER LAMBENT COUNTERMEASSURE DEPLOYMENT -**

Myrrah had the her locust repel any human attacks in the days that followed, sucessfully keeping the King Ravens and small Naval ships away and destroyed; Some lesser ranked drones where collecting wrekage that washed up shore, things like Fragments of metal, weapons, Sealed ammo containers, armor and even mangled corpses, which were used as Scarecrows planted upon the long shore line.

But the biggest suprise for Adam was the three beings that lay on stretchers and connected to Old Heart moniters: **General** **RAAM** **, General Skjall **and **Skorge;** The Three were looking Thin and less imposing than before, old poorly healed wounds on their bodies and the light breathing that came off them. Myrrah had imformed him of his special first task but when he heard: **_"Wake them from their comatozed state, my generals... awake them, you only have two months or I'll bring the head of one of the Prisoners..."_**

 **DISTORTION #2: Uzil RAAM and Ketor Skorge survived, New Locust general rose up, called {Zamil} Skjall.**

Throught the course of about two days since this reveal, Adam had been working 'round the clock to bring them back, he was curious who was this Skjall, he knew only what the queen had informed him: _**"Skjall was suppose to be my newest general but the lambent wounded him before he could officially start leading the savage and marauder troops... He was their leader but its now your responsability to raise him back from his coma**_ _ **"**_

The Big locust was barely as tall as RAAM or Skorge but he seems that the height difference isn't an issue as his physique seems abnormal for a Boomer; He wasn't fat like the other boomers, he was muscular like if he was given stereoids for his entire life. his bottom jaw was a bit bigger than his upper and his fangs seemed very slightly curved at the tip while very sharp; another feature was that he posseses a big imulsion burn mark on his face, similar to _Garron Paduk_ from Gorasnia. after removing the Proprtional and Heavy version of the Savage drone's armor as well the Arms [ **which where the armor that the savage grenaiders use** ], Adam began to apply anti bacterials on the burn parts on Skjall's torso.

Adam: **He must have trained his physique or he's a mutant... nevertheless, this boomer's body is certainly unique but his height have not increased as one would expect.** - _he noted down on his new research notes, which already have a picture of Skjall's body_ -

After injecting some meds into all three of the generals' IV bags, he sat down on his desk, which the therons were "Kind" enough to drag and place a few feet away from the stretchers; He was always on edge by the therons that guarded and stalked Adam's every move, he even began to notice that they kept a sharp eye out for his notes which he guessed they wanted to know that he was not marking down ways to kill them.

He began writting down the things that he saw when he gaved them a full physical check: **Head: all three possess a denser cranium compared to a human's yet the concussions are obviously there, I've been able to heal the untreated wounds on their heads with anti bacterials and a bit of patch work but only time can tell if it worked. Torso: General RAAM posseses plenty of deep bullet wounds all over his chest and abdomen which have healed suprisingly well, Skorge's spine is in very poor shape and it will require surgery if not, he could die or never walk again; Skjall has deep and major scarred tissue due to the very severe burns caused by Imulsion.**

As he was writting down some more notes, he saw that RAAM moved a bit in his stretcher, more specifically his legs moving a bit trying to move. he stood up and walked towards him seeing that the general was stretching its legs but nothing more. after few seconds he seemed to stay still.

Adam: He's regaining his motor abilities, if he keeps healing in this rate, he'll stand up in about a few weeks or days.

He stood up and went up to the Therons, they pointed their guns at him, he stopped dead in his tracks but he then gesture them:

Adam: Tell Queen Myrrah that RAAM's recovery is speeding up but nothing for Skorge and Skjall.

 **INSIDE THE REMMANTS OF THE MAELSTROM BUILDING -**

After the Maelstrom generator was destroyed, the locust began minning out the rubble out of the ruins, this is where they have the Captured humans inprisoned; The chamber was the room where the elevator stops for delta when they finally entered the facility, three days ago:

Baird: This is shit!... - _as he punches the gate on the elevator shaft_ -

Marcus: We know Baird, we knew about the last 1000 times you fucking said it.

Anya: What do you think they want from us?... insurance?

Marcus: Yes, if we're dead, Dad wouldn't let him order him around... he's doing this for me... this is my fault.

Anya: No, no its not... it's not your fault Marcus.

At the other side of the gate, the elevator shaft lead to an hollow out cave leading into the destroyed Maelstrom generator's cooling chamber turned into an Outpost of sorts. The Locust had been busy mining through the chamber, removing rubble and expanding their cave system in Azura; Some humans have been turned into slaves for the mines, humans that floated ashore after the destruction of the COG and Gorasni ships.

Some of the more Iron willed ones were executed by firing squad, Beaten to death or had their heads blown off by a swift boltok round to the head but those that were submessive now mined along side the stronger locust miners, whom would beat them if they could not keep up with their speed in the mines. The Locust kept the members of delta squad away from the slaves to keep human morale low and prevent riots. Plenty of Palace guards and Elite locust guarded Delta's cell while a plethora of snipers watched over the slaves, crosshairs focusing for headshots in case of revolts.

A Palace Guard passed by the Cell and tossed a big bunch of vegetables, rice and somewhat overcooked meat into Delta's cell, "EAT" he said before continuing with his patrols; The food seemed edible besides of it landing on the floor while its plate stood above it, the sad looking paper plate was the only thing besides the food, so no spoons or forks. The big pile was enough to feed all seven prisoners.

Samantha: Bastard...

Dizzie: I hope y'all donn't mind if I take the plate...

He served himself with the plate, he ate his share before passing the plate to Samantha, who then passed to a relunctant Baird, this kept going till all of them ate their share of food; They had to admit that the food, besides being tossed inside like dog food, wasn't half bad compared to the MRI's they've eaten in the submarine and Gorasni ship respectively.

Cole: We need to find a way to Escape...

Marcus: I think I know how...

* * *

 **SEVEN DAYS AFTER THE IMULSION COUNTERMEASURE -**

Adam was currently pretty tired, his sleep was interrupted by the sudden tumble of RAAM off the stretcher, apperently the near ten foot locust was moving in his comatozed state and fell off the stretcher with a loud crash, waking Adam up from his slumber and forcing him, with the assistance of five therons to place RAAM back on the stretcher; After checking his brain activity, he realized that RAAM's brainwaves have incremented five percent since his last check back four days ago.

Shortly after, Myrrah showed up with a bunch of royal guards in tow for a check in on Adam's progress:

Myrrah: So Adam what you've achieved so far? - _she asked as she stood watching his work_ -

Adam: I've been seeing that their brain activity has been slowly increasing since i've started treating them, I have also repaired more and more of Skjall's burned body tissue, It will scar but It shouldn't be an future issue.

Myrrah: I'm pleased with these results and you should know that your son and company as safe and healthy as we speak.

Adam: Oh Thank you, Queen Myrrah... - _he responded to her_ -

As she left, Adam could see three tiny yellow shards poking out her neck, they're nearly invisible but he saw them, he then shocked his head telling himself that his deprabation of sleep is playing tricks on his mind. he layed down to sleep so his mind could recover from being awake for three days without naps.

* * *

 **THIRTY DAYS AFTER IMULSION COUNTERMEASURE -**

"27 DAYS" is written on a wall over where the bunk that Adam uses to sleep, Plenty has happened in the last 27 days so let's recap a little: _**Marcus and Delta tried to escape but it ultimately failed due to a unfortunate accident involving Samantha breaking her ankle, Human forces tried taking Azura but they only managed to take the beach, Skjall and Skorge's health seems to be improving, Locust have begun treating Adam with less hostility due to his medical experties and the biggest news: RAAM rised up from his coma.**_

When RAAM stood up, his first action was to nearly kill Adam, Thankfully the queen stopped RAAM before he could truly harm Adam Fenix; Afterwards convincing RAAM of Adam's bow to serve and how having him here would kick the locust's plan of dominance of the surface into gear, he reluctantly obeyed her order to treat Adam like another force in their war machine.

In the hours that followed, The Professor didn't wanted to sound like some vile pervert but he can swear to hear Myrrah talking a bit entrancingly to the General and he spoke in their native tongue with the one tone you'll never expect or imagine a locust of RAAM's size or intimidating demeanor: A licentious, risqué or in simpler words, Lewd tone [ **Considering the queen's reponses and the soft voice mutters** ]; To remove this unproductive line of thoughs out of his mind he began checking out Skjall's body after the seven life saving surgeries.

" **luckily, His brain is intact , the metal face and head plate would protect it** " the Eldest Fenix spoke as he looked at the Locust's face: The entire right side of the Boomer's head now had a black "mask" that resembled a recycled portion of the Cyclope's helmet, with the eye lense included right above Skjall's real eye; to bind the metal to the rest of the boomer's skull, Adam used some crude methods of surgery which involved a bunch of bolts, hard carbon wiring as backup and a blowtorch to weld the flesh to the metal. He wasn't proud of the actions but of the success of keeping the general alive.

" **His torso and right arm are not showing signs of infection or rejection of the new mechanical parts... so far at least** " He meant the near 80% of torso and most of the arm which he removed the infected burns and bolted thick armor plates over the exposed muscles, the scent of burnt flesh and blood was still lingering in the air and on his only lab coat remaining. The smell is the result of he heating up the metal plates in specific spots till they're red hot and then placing them on Skjall. Above his chest, abdomen and rib area he placed a big, two inch thick layer of "Artifial Flesh" and above it placed plenty of mechanical parts like pistons and cables that gave Skjall his abdominal strenght back; Above the mechanical parts, lay the three in a half inch armor plate painted to simulate his white scale color. the artificial flesh was a flesh like rubber with three thin metal meches in between the rubber pieces.

" **Hips, pelvis, tailbone and right leg joint... thigh, knee, cankle, ankle and foot, all seem to taken the arguments well, no rejection so far** " as the previous though spoke, the entire right side from the waist down was "Upgraded" with metal, cables, pistons and wires, all grusomely tied and united with welded shut hooks conected to the remainder of his muscular and nervous system to avow, to his highest knowledge, that upon his awakening, Skjall will be able to walk, even if with a loud clank by each step... his entire right foot was now a thick and heavy toeless foot with his Old armored boot equipped.

Myrrah had made a comment to Adam after the surgeries, That Skjall ressembled an old High General named "Sraak" now thanks to the procedures; Skjall now stands a near Eleven feet, a tab bit taller than RAAM almost on par with "Sraak" [ **To RAAM's distaste to hear that name** ]. Adam has no clue who this Sraak was but he's grateful that he's dead, " **One less Locust to try to bring back from the edge of death** " he though as he kept looking at his notes and Skjall's physique in a double search of any anomalies. The main reason to this increase in height is due to the legs which both were replaced, the entire right leg and from the knee down of the left leg.

Skorge was slowly twitching his eyes, Unbeknownst to Adam, who know was filling a Syringe with some meds that could assist with the healing by enforcing the blood's abilty to repair tissue. The Kantus's eye opened wide as he looked around quickly spotting Adam, staying silent as he waits for him to get close. The Queen enters the room and goes up to Adam:

Queen Myrrah: How's their status?

Adam: Skjall is Stable but Skorge, I have not checked yet.

As Adam approached, Skorge sprung out of his stetcher, tackling Adam to the ground almost going for the kill before RAAM and Myrrah stopped him:

Myrrah: Skorge!... This human has betrayed his own race to help us take over Sera, he's our ally! - _she stood in front of Myrrah_ -

Skorge: { **Ally?... human no Ally...** } - _he spoke in a very jumbled speech that Myrrah seemed to understand_ -

Myrrah: This one is different, as you may tell, he revived you of your coma.

Skorge looked at Adam, who dragged himself away till he got up slowly, then looked at the queen and as RAAM, he relunctantly followed her order not before growling at Adam then RAAM. The only human in this lab area watched as all three left, leaving him alone with his Locust Guard and a high blood pleasure; His thoughts were quickly taken by Skjall's Index Finger twitching... " **They're reacting to the treatment faster than I expected...** " he thought as he began writting notes just after calming down.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS AFTER THE IMULSION COUNTERMEASSURE, SEVEN DAYS AND THREE HOURS AFTER PRISONER RIOT -**

Adam had been working less since Skjall's revival, which had taken place 21 days ago in the middle of the night and he choosed a pretty convenient time to do so: That same day, RAAM brought Myrrah to Adam's lab in her request to Inform Adam of a strange sickness that had began overtaking her skin and health; The Condition was tiny yellow crystals that were sprouting from her skin, specifically on her left shoulder:

 _Adam: Myrrah, I'm going to be completely honest with you... I have no idea what is causing these crystals to grow on you without getting the test results. If you don't mind, I must take one of them to study it with more detail and precision..._ - ** _He said to her, pulling out a Scarpel, making RAAM growl at him as he got closer_** -

 _Myrrah: RAAM... It's fine, he knows what happens if he harms me... And Adam, proceed._

 _The scientist used the scarpel to extract the long shard out of her shoulder, making her moan in pain while the procedure was underway; He placed the crystal on his desk before checking the test results which the computer had determined from the Full Body Scan on the Queen, he picked them up and passed the hot out of the machine document by his watchful eyes, he read through the paper and the news it had..._

 _Adam: Queen Myrrah you're pregnant... - **she imediately looked at RAAM with a shook and a smile in her face**_ -

 _Seconds after the news hit, Skjall's left leg swung to the edge of the stretcher afterwards his right, a loud thud followed as the now half mechanical Skjall was awake..._

These memories had now dissapeared as the Loud explosions from afar pulled Adam out of his journal & Pen, he looked out his window and witness as the Prisoners once more escaped and fought their way back up the Locust landing platform builted to connect the Queen's fort and the rest of the Hotel area; The Landing Platform was about the half of a Thrashball field, it was still in construction but the stairs and elevator shafts had been put into place.

The Prisoners, as many more besides them, were armorless simply wielding weapons that had been dropped by fallen locusts yet they quickly made their way up the platform. In the last twenty days, Much of the paths that Delta One and Company used to reach Adam's floor are now blocked with thick walls and made new entraces, one of which was via the top of this Landing Platform, to the right towards a gondola system made for Locust Officials like Volds [ **Lieutenants** ], Kravs [ **Captains** ], Vurls [ **Sergeants** ], Zamil [ **General** ] Skjall, Uzil [ **High General** ] RAAM, Ketor [ **High Priest** ] Skorge, Queen's Guard as well the Queen herself could use to easily travel around the facilities.

But to the Prisoners, it was the key to freedom as their area was cut off from the rest of the buildings by giant walls and traps, Adam wondered if those explosions were suppose to detonate into the Locust's Maw, an Cliffside platform that took the path from the Maelstrom now the prisoner chambers up through the entire cliff area as big observation deck/Guard Barracks, or was the explosions misplaced?...

Besides what was their planning, it wouldn't do much as within seconds, heavily armed Locust troops appeared to gun down the Escapees, Cyclopes and Maulers made quick work of the stranded and captured POWs from both the COG and the UIR remmants; I created a knot on Adam's throat to witness so many people dying for such a feeble plan, a botched plan he presumed... The platform he designed was made to Myrrah's specifications: " **Armored, capable of withstanding assaults from now till the end of time as well that it has plenty of areas for the Locust troops to repel any infiltrators or escaping prisoners** " which meant Trokias, Crow perches and plenty of cover and Ammo boxes, hidden from sight inside the cover walls, for secret restocking by the Locusts.

This has very useful as the COG have taken the beach and created cave outposts hidden from Locust Scouts' eyes, Every so often assaulting the nearby Locust areas in attempts to take back Azura, one piece at a time; Adam saw it as a matter of time before they where found. This was obvious as every day, New prisoners where added to the legion that lived below the wreckage of the Maelstrom building:

Skjall: **Wish to escape?** - _asked the Near Cyborg Locust to Adam in a suspicious yet curious way_ -

Adam: Not without my son and yet, I'll be killed either way... Help Myrrah or not... - _he understood their language, to a extent_ -

Skjall: **You're... one of us now.** - _he said while looking out the window and before marching out the room a few moments later_ -

About ten seconds later, Skjall appeared with a big troika turret that he apparently ripped off one of the stands to open fire towards the escapees, shredding many of them while the rest retreated back only to be gunned down or be re-captured; Adam saw a bit before sliding down the wall, tears running down his face... " _ **I do this for you, Marcus**_ ", he kept thinking to confort himself.

* * *

 **FIVE MONTHS AFTER IMULSION COUNTERMEASSURE, THREE MONTHS SINCE MYRRAH'S PREGNANCY -**

Since Myrrah's confirmed Pregnancy, RAAM had become a bit Paranoid about security in her chambers, more after Adam made a test to see how was the fetus growing, to his shock and Myrrah's: She was expecting triplets but what was more shocking was that somehow one of the triplets was a girl and the other two are males [ **this hypothesis came to Adam, if his mind is not failing him** ]. Myrrah was proud and happy but at the same time she felt distressed that due to the pregnancy she wouldn't be able to Lead her people to victory yet thanks to Adam, this problem got solved as the conundrum that it was:

Adam: RAAM, Skjall and Skorge could lead the Locust while you're in resting, the stress of being a leader could harm the babies. - _he explained to her_ -

Myrrah: - _defeated sigh_ -... You're right... - _looks at RAAM_ -... Skjall and Skorge will lead under you, General, Is that clear?

RAAM: **Yes, My Queen.** - _he said in his trademark badass Theron voice_ -

Myrrah: It seems It's time to continue with our plans... - _she sat up_ -... In the Following months, we invade Anvil Gate.

* * *

 **TEN MONTHS AFTER IMULSION COUNTERMEASSURE, EIGHT NEAR NINE MONTHS SINCE MYRRAH'S PREGNANCY, 2½ MONTHS SINCE ARRIVING TO THE DEADLANDS VIA GASBARGES, 24 HOURS SINCE THE ASSAULT'S BEGINNING ON THE HUMAN OUTPOSTS SURROUNDING ANVIL GATE** -

Unlike the Original timeline where by the time of the Imulsion countermeassure's detonation, Anvil Gate's destruction was inminent but saved and the people in Anvil Gate, In this dimension the locust left after witnessing the countermeassure's detonation and retreated after the order from the queen's guard was given to return to the outposts; The Locust have gone off radar since the countermeassure.

24 hours ago, High General RAAM ordered Skjall to oversee the capture of camps and tiny outposts that have sprouted on Anvil Gate's surronding areas while Skorge was told to personally oversee the capture of Anvil Gate while RAAM himself would recruit the Savage Locust back so he could lead them to a Smoldering Fort; Of Course Adam would be in charge of keeping a close eye on the bedridden Queen. Due to this being her second pregnacy and the fact that she has three kids growing within her womb, her body was feeling to heavy and too sore to get out of bed, the back pains and other symptoms like the yellow shards growing around body weren't helping her health. Adam deduced, seeing as Myrrah's belly has turned very awashed by her three kids, that she has about a couple days left before the children's birth.

As Suprisingly as it may sound, This situation was so delicate that the thought of Marcus and Company was a mere passing image, floating in his crowded mind which he was holding by thread tied loosely to a rusty nail; His only concern is to simply save Myrrah and her children. The Royal Guard respected Adam to a certain degree, seeing as more than a few of them have been patients of Adam due to assaults that the Gorasni forces are/were doing upon Azura in the past, this is brought up due to the amount of Palace Guards that watched Adam and the Queen; Now in a abandoned Savage locust outpost, his work was not going to be hindered but the heat, as much of the equipment he requested was brought by Boomers, luckily everything wasn't damaged too bad, just barely scratched. As Adam was cleaning his hands after another shard removal session, she hears something that he was waiting and preparing for yet felt anxious and terrified off:

Myrrah: Adam!... - _she sounded in pain_ -... I think its tim- AAAH! - _She yelled in pain while squirming on the stretcher-_

Adam: Guards I need assistance!... she's going into labor!

He yelled as he rushed to the room, his new Latex gloves, medical mask and Mind ready for the birth, the guards imediately went towards the queen in total panic frenzy, Adam ordered them to find as many towels as they could bring from the other room to the left, where much of his lab and medical equipment was; he kept telling her to breathe in and out and to wait till the therons returned, by a stroke of luck they showed up with plenty of towels, which he proceeded to stuff under her head under her pelvis and back. she was sweating and in terrible pain, obvious by her teary red face...

Adam: Myrrah, now Push! - _as he said it Myrrah screamed in pain by the contractions and pushed_ -

 **MEANWHILE, DEEPER INTO THE DEADLANDS IN OUTPOST -**

RAAM was leading a legion of Non-Savage Locust towards the Outpost's courtyard, Ordering them to stand guard and watch close as the Savages appeared and pointed their weapons from the second floor, The General stepped forward carrying his modified handheld Troika turret, he looked towards the outpost master: An Savage Theron with black armor and a dried blood covered retro lancer:

RAAM: { **Serve the Queen, Join me in Human** **Destruction...** } - _he told the Outpost Master, who jumped down to the courtyard_ -

The General ordered his troops to stand down, Letting the Outpost Master pass closer to him; Now with them standing toe to toe, the Outpost Master responded:

Outpost Master: { **Why should we?... you failed us once, the queen left us to die... so why should we join your carrion?** } - _the Theron spoke in the locust tongue, looking at the Uzil of the Locust, his rifle in his right hand, as he spoke the other Savage roared in response to the outpost master's spoken facts_ -

RAAM: { **We are stronger now... Humans weak and easy kill, if you join us we give you big fort for all your Kin...** } - _RAAM kept his cool and spoke with authority yet with necesity of reinforcements towards this endeavors_ -

Outpost Master: { **Prove that you are Strong!... - _crowd roared, following their leader's every word_ -... We will assist but if we find your troops weak, we kill all... human and weak kin, "Uzil" RAAM...**} - _he sternly said to his face, which pissed off RAAM, He proceeded to turn around to address his fellow savages_ -

RAAM: { **Only the strong lead Army...** } - _RAAM Pulled his Dagger out and impaled the Outpost Master in the back, the tip of the dagger appearing to have pierced something important, before pushing him to the ground, Making the outpost master crawl sobbing, moaning and grunting in pain_ \- { **This is what true strength looks... - _looks to the stunned savage troops_ -... He's too weak to lead you, strong warriors with weak leader... FALL!... Strong Warriors with Strong leader... RISE AND KILL ALL THE WEAK!**} - _He walked towards the bleeding Outpost Master, he picked him up by the neck, showing him to the savages_ \- { **Who do you Follow?!... WEAK LEADERS!** } - _The Savages roared " **NO WEAK** "_\- { **OR STRONG LEADER!?** } - _The savages roared " **yes!** " as RAAM broke the Outpost Master's neck and tosses his body to the side_\- { **The All who Strong, Follow to WAR!** }

The savages rised up and weapons in the air as they roared in Allegiance, RAAM secretly grinned to himself as he'll make his mate and Queen the ruler of all Sera in no time, in a world without human, a better world for his children that soon would see their work; He'll make this world free of human impurity for them. But for now, he'll continue taking over all the Savage outposts, building an Army of Savages to march it down the Humans' Fort and later, all across Sera, eradicating their curse.

 **WITH SKJALL, THREE MILES AWAY FROM ANVIL GATE, HUMAN CHECKPOINT -**

Skjall has been leading his troops in loop around the checkpoint, surrounding the area; One of his Therons silently killed a Gear who was taking a leak by impaling him in the throat with Torque Arrow, Luckily it did not explode when he used the arrow as a improvised Knife. Skjall took position on a rocky hill overlooking the checkpoint, he had ordered his troops to wait till he opened fire so they could engage; He ready his Black colored Boomcannon, aka two boomshots welded together with a single trigger.

He pointed his enourmous gun towards the tent in the center of the checkpoint, where the hammer of dawn keeper was; he knew this by seeing the weapon that summoned that beam of death in action in an earlier battle. Pulling the trigger, then in a matter of five seconds the humans inside the tent where shredded to gibs and the rest of the locust, specially the Boomers sprung out of their hideouts and made quick work of the shellshocked Gears. It took a solid minute for Skjall to reach the smoldering remains of the checkpoint, seeing that four Gears where captured, among them a new sight for Skjall: A Female Human wearing the Gear uniform.

Theron: Kill? - _it asked its general whom stood in front of the four suvivors_ -

Skjall: **Not Yet...** - _3/4 of the gears seemed to fear the current situation but the Gear in the middle was still showing resistance, all a bit suprised by the command_ -... **Humans send females to battle now?... Pathetic, they run out of soldiers so they bring women to fight, it seems victory is closer that we presumed my fellow brothers...** - _the locust had a mixed response to that: Laughter, cheering or taunts against humans were thrown. the Gears were stunned to her a locust speak near perfect english_ -... **Leave the female to me, the rest... do what you wish.**

The locust dragged the screaming Male Gears away before essentially beating them to death as all took their hits against the soldiers while Two Boomers took the girl towards their Zamil:

Gear: Let go of me you ugly sons of bitches! - _she struggled to no avail to these Boomer's grip_ -

Skjall: **A Lively one... Good, you'll serve me perfectly...**

Gear: I'll never serve you!... disgusting Fuck!

Skjall: - _grips her neck entirely with a single hand_ \- ... **Alas, you will bring your fellow "Gears" a message for me, One that they will never forget...** - _he said to her as he took her Retro Lancer's bayonet, broke it off and carved out her eye as she screamed in agony_ -

 **AT ANVIL GATE, SKORGE'S LEGIONS -**

Meanwhile Skjall and RAAM did their objectives, Skorge was unleashing hell upon Anvil Gate and its resident battalion of Human army of the COG; The siege beasts and Boomers kept the COG from moving the front of the fort while the grapplers leaped up and storm the fort. The gate to the fort was filled in by rubble and while the locust breached the facility, Skorge rode a reaver which fired rockets towards the inside of the fort in sweeps.

The Gears fought hard, preventing the locust from gaining extra ground all due to the addition of a impromptu wall of NPCs armed with turrets and defending it where a few Gears wielding Hammer of Dawn pointers, Boomshots, Oneshots, Looted Torque Bows and Longshots, which was enough to keep the Locust Horde from advancing even further into the Anvil Gate; Skorge knew that the tide would turn if he disabled the Hammer of Dawn but Kryllstorms will require special reavers and plenty of Kryll but RAAM was the only one with the knowledge to summon the kryll.

Skorge: { **ATTACK!** } - _He yelled as he fired more rockets towards the APCs but they took the shots with little effect, while he took damage from gunners down below_ -

Maulers and Grinders were stuck outside due to the main entrace blocked by rubble, so some locust began attempting to carve holes into the walls so their brothers could enter, the sight of the hammer was enough to make them speed the process of the dig. Skorge knew that upon dusk, the edge will be for the locust at pitch dark situations... But till that, The Locust Horde and the COG in Anvil Gate were in a stalemate.

* * *

 **TEN MONTHS AFTER IMULSION COUNTERMEASSURE, 32 HOURS AND 22 MINUTES SINCE** **THE ASSAULT'S BEGINNING ON THE HUMAN OUTPOSTS SURROUNDING ANVIL GATE AND EIGHT HOURS SINCE THE BIRTH OF MYRRAH'S NEW CHILDREN** -

RAAM had been watching over the three younglings, Nanáriä which was the girl, Krǔk and Krúl which are the twin boys; Nana has the similar apperance of Myrrah while her brothers looked like a smoother skinned version of RAAM himself. Their eyes were not developed completely so they're currently blind but what Adam could Hipothesis was that Nana was going to most likely have Orange, Blue or Yellow eyes as he was unsure of which gene would manifest first but he was 100% sure that the twins will be gaining with RAAM's eye color.

He was Oddly intrigued by how Nana had Myrrah's apperance but she does not have scales running around her body, then again she was born simply eight hours ago, another thing that made him curious is that unlike her brothers she had come out the womb with a small patch of dark silver hair and her mouth has four teeth already out: Her Canines which are short in lenght but very sharp all the meanwhile her other teeth weren't developed yet. The Twins seem to have a great bond as upon being laid on the little "Crib" tied held on to each others' hand firmly while sleeping and cried if separated, these are things that Adam noticed. Nana had taken her fill of her mother's maternal nectar and quickly fallen to slumber on RAAM's unarmored arms, the twins are laying on top of Myrrah's bust, using her breasts as pillows after they fed... All around, the three looked incredibly adorable if one does not mind their ash white skin/semi-developed Scales.

RAAM had called upon his Elites to assist Skorge as he has been unable to break the stalemate in these last eight hours. Locust Elite are a rare sight upon the battlefield since the attack back in Halvo Bay and Ilima back when E-Day had ocurred within a few days or hours; To this day RAAM still sees Halvo Bay as his race's greatest failure considering that Zamil Karn brought upon the waves of Locust Elite only for most of them being eradicated either by situations of "Wrong place at the wrong time" including but not limited to a Human home rigged with bombs near the Big Mansion, Poisonous Gas within a Onyx guard training facility and an Onslaught of Hammer of Dawn strikes in an Old town. He also felt a twinge of Shame when he remembered the occassion when Karn decided to Ambush a Elite group of Gears called "Kilo" with two or three dozen of Bezerk Ragers and a few Elite Maulers yet the humans won that confrontation.

RAAM snapped out of memory lane and began going towards his eyes in the outpost when he's not around, The Royal Guard, he gaved them the usual orders: Guard Queen, Watch the Human, Protect Outpost and with the addition of a new order which was to protect the younglings. After that RAAM got on his reaver, Knowing that his elites would take a few days to show up from the closest Outpost they have in their possesion: The Centennial Bridge.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Reconstruction of The Horde

**CHAPTER TWO : THE RECONSTRUCTION OF THE HORDE, PART 1**

 **ELEVEN MONTHS SINCE IMULSION COUNTERMEASURE'S DEPLOYMENT -**

As the clock ticked loudly upon the silent night, A Gear soldier with a Crudely fixed helmet lay upon his cot with his unique Lancer upon his chest; His helmet seemed like its entire right side was blown off but fixed with a pair of engineering goggles to replace his visor, a old gas mask for the filtration system and a antique Samurai Kabuto's pieces used to replace the lost metal of the helmet.

His Armor had adopted the Samurai look by a custom built Yukinoshita's pieces welded into his Standard issue Gear Armor; he made the suit himself using pieces of a old Gear Armor from the pendulum wars because it looked badass and because the COG collapsed, there's no rules that says he can't change the way his Armor looks. his suit uniform was repaired but he wore some rugged shroud around his neck and chest.

This was Sergeant Morgan Jackson, Member of Charlie Squad, known by the Residents of Anvil Gate as the "Misfits" due to how they all joined after falling out of their former squads. He's been awake the entire night, unable to sleep due to the Ominous silence that had swallowed the Fort upon the feeling of unease, his entire squad had been kept from Participating in the guard duty by Hoffman, who they address as its appropriate.

His Best friend, Jarred McKeìnzie was doing his patrols at the moment while there's no word from Dempsey, Connor or even Nika since a month ago; He's fully aware that plenty of Gears have gone missing with no trace of their bodies anywhere near the destroyed checkpoints. The 1st Lieutenant Witherswood was also missing too, she sent out a broadcast to the fort right before her confirmed captured:

" _This is 1st Lieutenant Marcy Whither- **-static-**... Our suspicions were correct, there's an entire grub army hidden somewhere in outskirts of this territory... **-sigh-**... fuck, there's a pack of new locust running amok upon our checkpoints led by a some **-static, very distorted sounds-**...-eneral for the Elites, I've collected a shit ton of intel and my ass is getting hunted down by these locust because they fear what I've learned could end their attack force!... **-Suddenly multiple explosions are heard followed by very badly transmitted sounds of Gunfire and screaming** -... -Elp!... am su-...-ded, Th-... ever-... they... -ound me!... **-Gunfire very loud like near the transmitter** -... Get your h-... off of me!_"

This had given every Gear in the fort a ray of new hope after the near destruction of Anvil Gate; The mission now was to find the Lieutenant and learn about this Intel. He heard Jinx shout something into the comms but his mind was hazy, regardless he jolted out of his cot like many other gears and ran towards the Front Wall with weapons ready.

Jackson: Jinx!... _-he ran up to the man looking down his Unique Markza-_... what's up?... Grubs?!

Jinx was a young, very well fit 17 year old man with a Dark jean Shroud over his new model Gear helmet, standing a astonishing 5.11 feet tall, towering over Jackson's 5.5:

Jinx: Look down there!... _-he pointed towards the Eastern perimeter_ -... A pair of Boomers wearing some type of heavy armor dropped a body out there.

Jackson took the Markza and took a careful look at the body: It was a woman, wearing only a tattered tan undershirt, the standard gear uniform bottoms and boots; then the she moved, trying to get up but kept falling down. She was alive but for how long, that change quickly when both Jinx and Jackson realized that this was Corporal Mika Niza or "Mini" for short; Before any other gears knew what was happening both men ran down the fort's wall towards the secret exit located through the remains of a toppled Drilling Rig from the time the gears invaded the nexus so long ago.

Jinx: Those fuckin' monsters!... they carved her eye out! - _he said to the gears as he ran towards her, seeing her face from a few feet away_ -

By the time they were outside, a few more gears ran after them, their sister squad Delta squad was hot on Jackson and Jinx's heels; About fifteen gears ran out into the no man's land that Anvil Gate's surrounding areas had become, all ready to save Niza, their weapons' safety was off and for good reason because at the moment Niza was grabbed by Jinx, gunfire exploded from every side except behind them by ambushing locusts. Some members of Delta (Composing of Sgt Alexandra Bland, Pvt Darwin Larr, PFC Bobby Holligan and 1st Ltn Triss de la Toúara [Who was suppose to lead Delta in Marcus Fenix's absence but she gave that role to Sgt Bland]) and eleven "Unnamed" COG gears were covering the rescuers from the Locust ambush.

They took cover behind the remains of sliced in half centaur tank, rusted to all hell but sturdy enough to take the blunt of the enemy gunfire; Alexandra gunned down a few locust hiding in the treeline, They fought them hard with addition to sniper fire from the fort until the Boomers began showing up which prompted the Gears to run back to the fort, Jackson carrying Niza over his shoulder:

Jackson: Open the gate!... we got wounded!... Open the Gate! - _he yelled at the men by the gate who ran down from the wall towards the gate controls_ -

From behind them was the Elite looking Boomers and their Leader, Skjall; The Boomer Zamil smiled as he slowly loaded his Boomcannon, then took aim after letting the iconic " **BOOM!** " in a much deeper voice, two larger boomshot rockets flew towards the humans, hitting by the group's feet, killing five for sure and maiming a few more with shrapnel; In effect, five Gears died by the blast of the abnormally large rounds while three were shredded by the shrapnel, including Sgt Bland, Jackson and Darwin.

Jackson had a three inch piece of metal scrap lodged between his six and 7th rib but not deep enough to damage his lungs, Darwin's helmet had take the equivalent of a shotgun blast on its right side while Alexandra got a few deep slashes plus some 2nd degree burns on her shoulder and arm closest to the blast; After the medics arrived, Alexandra refused medical help until the other were treated first:

Medic Gear: Sargent Bland, please let us help you! - _he tried checking her wounds but she push them away_ -

Alexandra: I'm fine, Help them!... - _she stood up and help out a gear that lost his right hand by the blast_ -... I'm just scratched up, help him.

The Medic help the man that was too dazed to feel the pain, other medics took Niza to the medical bay while the other wounded were helped to the med-bay by other Gears and those that did not suffer severe damage by the ambush; Some gear named Sebastian was among the very critically wounded, losing his right leg up to his hip and his right arm up to his pectoral muscle, he was screaming as he was taken away and his burnt helmet removed.

Bobby Holligan: Sgt Jackson, are you okay? - _he checked Jackson who took support with the wall_ -

Sgt Jackson: Worry about the others, I'm... I'm fine, just a scratch. - _he almost repeated Alex's words_ -

He quickly goes up to the wall, looking towards the Locust ambushers, whom retreated while the Bigger Boomer among them took rear guard, looking at the fort, specifically at Jackson almost like challenging him to follow without saying a single word; The Samurai looking gear snarled in anger as Skjall's smirk disappears into the wood line.

 **FORTY MINUTES LATER IN THE LOCUST STRONGHOLD** -

He couldn't shake the though of Myrrah's children being left to the Royal Guard and Himself, he looked at the baby princess of the Locust then at the twins thinking how ironic that his own son, Marcus, was at the "Care" of Locust while he had the 34 day old children of the Leader of the Locust and their High General in his care; he watched Myrrah sleep, consumed with exhaustion caused by reasons unknown to Adam.

He eventually associated the Exhaustion to the yellow crystals growing out of her body, they've gotten worse on her and on the Palace Guards these shards also began growing, he hypothesized that this was result of his Imulsion Countermeasure but he was confused of why she, Queen Myrrah had them if she is Human. she says she's Locust but she's entirely human. He then decided to find out why, he used a syringe to draw a little bit of blood out of her, she was too tired to feel the prick on her pale skin, then he placed the blood in Microscope and a little bit in the analyzing console, trying to match the DNA from a Locust to Her's by simply looking how similar they look. To his surprise, she had DNA similar to a Locust AND Human in her blood either conjoined or separate.

" **She has DNA belonging to Locust but she was not born with it... she had been in direct blood to blood contact with a locust in the recent months, the only one I can think off is General RAAM and of course her own children within their time inside her womb. Maybe RAAM was suffering from these crystals but did not wish to anyone know, past the condition to his offspring but the children's DNA was added to her bloodstream, that could explain why Myrrah was so sickly throughout the pregnancy... Her blood mixed itself with the babies but this does not explain why the babies** _ARE NOT_ **sickly... the mixture of the blood between Fetus and mother is _DEADLY_ , how did they survive?**" - _He wrote exactly what he thought in his journal_ -

He looked at the babies, whom The Palace Guards watched like their very life depended on it ( **Which if you think about it did** ), They did not seemed sick or unhealthy even though they did sleep for very long periods of time, sometimes taking 24 hour long slumbers while only staying awake for about an hour of loud crying and Milk drinking before going back to sleep. He also associated these abnormally long sleep cycles to the sickness that afflicted Myrrah's own Unexplained exhaustion, weakness and overall condition.

The Palace Guards that guarded Adam since his time in Azura had gotten use to the human's normal moments to leave the building and take in flesh air and write upon his journal while outside his lab, to the point they developed a habit of simply waiting for him to say "I'm going to get some air" or something around those lines to stop following around like if he's going to escape.

" **The Locusts seem to be rather protective of me, now that the Savage had rejoined their ranks and sometimes would wonder into my quarters in close pursuit of a group of wounded locusts; I've already experienced three attempts on my life in the last twenty four hours by the savage, luckily the Palace Guard had scared, Intimidated or force them away from my quarters and Myrrah's. The Savage, to the distaste of the Palace Guards and the Loyal Locusts, did not see Myrrah as their leader, they saw RAAM as their leader which had lead to some scuffles among the troops. Skorge and Skjall had made it clear that this dialogue theme could and would be punishable by Torture, Exile or death. I don't know why but I feel TOO comfortable around the Palace Guards specially the five that have been tasked to guard me since Azura...Talking about Azura, I hope Marcus had escaped, I overheard some Beast Rider speak about, before his arrival here, that there was an Actual prisoner escape were three dozen managed to flee during the night via a hijacked ship. At my age of 62, these things are exactly what I need to hear so I don't turn into a vegetable at a Older state** " - _he wrote down while imagining a Gorasni ship from his times in the pendulum wars_ -

Adam managed to develop a drawing habit, he drew a Gorasni ship from memory leaving Azura's port, actually unintentionally drew it, something he's being doing since he figured that drawings were easier to show or explain something to the Palace Guards; Extremely smart and cunning but oddly enough barely understood English so drawing something was a quick way to tell his guards something, which saved him a lot of talking and time.

" **I just hope that he's not caught...** " he thinks as he stares towards the treeline as the sun begins to rise.

* * *

 **ELEVEN MONTHS, TEN DAYS AFTER IMULSION COUNTERMEASSURE** -

The Human escapees had bailed on their escape boat upon reaching the Dead-lands, by the shore where the remains of CNV Sovereign are located, taking hidden routes to avoid the constant Locust patrols that scour the dead-lands on a daily.

Marcus led his humble troops through the trenches until they stumbled upon a recently looking path that leads up a small interception were the right path goes up and the second goes down to a lower area; Marcus, Anya, Cole, Baird and Sam head the lower path while Clayton takes the escapees up the high road.

They ended up reaching a large circular quarry with different levels on the very back, overall the area swarming with tents and small bonfires as well as plenty of Savage Locusts and a few Kantuses as well. There's a bunch of cages with Wretches and some tickers, there's even areas for crops to grow were a few types vegetables were growing. Around the campsite was a few Savage Boomers roaming around red colored tents that were about three feet taller than the rest.

Clayton: **_Hey Sergeant Fenix, what do you think?... a good place to lay low?_** - _he spoke via Tac-Com_ -

Marcus: Gotta scout it, to see how many grubs are we dealing with... Tell the people to surround the camp and if there's the need to drop a grub, do it quietly.

The Carmine of the team took the escapees up the right path, button hooking towards the left balcony and splitting the people in two, while Marcus, Anya, Cole and Baird went directly towards the camp using shadows and small concealment positions along the way like a small stack of Empty ticker cages. the four gears sat behind a large crumbling stone wall and eavesdropped on a conversation between a Kantus and what they could identify as a "Very Elite armored Theron":

Theron Elite: Humans escape Azura... Hunters find them, you assist if needed... ( **As they might pass along here.** ) - _it spoke slow and with its Theron hissing but it seemed it had issues speaking in both Locust and English_ -... ( **General Skjall hunts [as] well... Contact with Horn if [You] see humans** ).

Kantus: ( **Yes It shall be, Brother... May the might [of] the Horde [be] with you** ) - _It the pressed its right fist upon his left pectoral area, adding a small head bow_ -

The Theron lightly bowed his head as response then said something around the lines of "Kolsh" or "Kosh" out loud followed by a hand gestured which a few locust then followed the Theron, three of them to be exact whom looked more elite than the savage drones and grenadiers in the camp; They left via a small pathway on the side of the trench wall which they open by pushing a large boulder out of the way before closing the pathway after they left.

Anya: Baird did you understood anything they said? - _she asked without removing her eyes from the Kantus who walked towards the center of the camp_ -

Baird: Yes but just some parts... - _he admitted_ -

Marcus: That's good enough, tell about later but now... - _he looked at Baird and Cole_ -... You two head towards the left through those crates and try to spot as many Grubs as you can, Anya and I are going to go over there... - _he gestures a Bunch of large and old looking cages to the northwest of their current position_ -... We'll spot the center group, we light them up on my signal.

Cole: Hell yeah, Let's do it. - _he responds and he Baird quickly and silently make their way towards the Crates at the Northeast side of the camp_ -

As Marcus and Anya make their way towards the cages, Marcus contacts Carmine to see how the group is dealing:

Clayton: **_Sgt Fenix I'm in position and so is the boys, were over looking the entire southern side of the camp... we can see you, look for our signal._**

Marcus looks to the opposite side of the camp towards the upper level of this circular area that the campsite is situated upon, in effect he sees a very faint flash of light pop up like the flash a mirror would do if the sun bounced off it; He nods at it then heads to his attack position next to Anya:

Marcus: Carmine, when you hear the shooting that's green light for you, got it?

Clayton: **_Got it..._** - _He tells the order to the rest of the gears_ -... **_We're ready to kill these fuckers._**

Baird: **_Marcus, Cole swiped a Boomshot from one of the tents... When you give us the go we're gonna blow some shit up._**

Marcus: Okay, Get ready because we're doing this in three... - _as he says it, everyone listening in gets their weapons aiming at the targets_ -

" **ONE** " - _Everyone started spotting targets in their minds, their fingers itching closer to the triggers or/and Safety_ -

" **TWO** " - _The Gears were already sweating and focused on who they choose to go after, the others were also focused and ready_ -

" **THREE!** " - _The weapon safety clicks rang out just a split second before the gunfire and explosions began detonating, Killing and shredding locusts_ -

Just before three was said, a few frag grenades were thrown and detonated upon three at the same time most of the safeties were turned off; The locusts that survived the ambush took cover and began firing back but they were killed rather quickly while the boomers fired their boomshots towards the humans, they missed them. The Kantuses mostly survived while two died by the explosions, another did not see Baird get behind it and payed by getting chainsawed in half by the man.

The battle lasted about three minutes before every locust was dead or unable to fight due to their injuries and wounds; The Humans quickly searched the camp, gunning down any survivors that tried to hide their bloodied bodies, The Gorasni people among the escapees were getting some fun from beating up and killing the wounded locust with brutal strikes or knives, The Gears were unaware of the actions as they searched the biggest tent in the camp for any intel or evidence of who the current situation is looking:

Marcus: Found anything? - _he asked as he searched a table with many locust documents, putting the ones that looked important apart in a stack_ -

Baird: Found a couple things actually... A COG Radio, a couple dissected Gear helmets, Lancer pieces, Drawings of Anvil Gate and its surroundings... damn we hit the mother-lode of Locust Plans. - _he commented as he kept inspecting the piles of stuff within a Locust insignia marked crate_ -

Anya: I found ammo, lots of it. - _she said as she tosses the top of the crate she was inspecting, revealing a bunch of Ammo packs and_ _ammunition_ -

Cole: Found some ores and metal junk for smelting. -he told everyone-

Marcus: How do you know that's for smelting?

Cole: Behind this tent I saw like a smelter, like a really old but well kept one.

Baird and Marcus: Neat.

The gears found plenty of Locust documents and other possible leads into locust plans of action before telling Baird to start translating his findings on a notebook or a piece of paper, all while the rest went searched around camp for any other new intel or salvageable goods like ammo or other similar needed items. By the time Marcus, Cole and Anya were out of the tent, the Gorasnis were digging a big crater to dump the locust bodies into so afterwards they can burn them or bury them out of sight; Marcus saw Clayton retrieving some ammo from the other tents, passing by a large rack with hanging meats and a bunch of crates with raw minerals still covered in dirt.

Marcus: Okay, we stay here until we come up with a plan to head towards Anvil Gate and rendezvous with Hoffman. - _Anya nodded to that as she went towards Sam while Cole had his boomshot upon his shoulder looking at Marcus_ -

Cole: Cool, I'll see if can learn a thing or two why the locust have been mining around 'ere. - _he says as he goes towards the forge by the main tent_ -

Marcus looked towards the camp and sighed, hoping that they could remain hidden until they all regained their bearings and go to Anvil Gate but for now he returned to the tent with Baird to try to find some information on the locust's plan and/or any intel he could retrieve.

 **AT ANVIL GATE** -

Ten days have past since the gears of Anvil Gate retrieved the wounded Mika after the locust dropped her off, she has been comatose by her wounds which included her carved out eye, multiple broken ribs, a fractured collarbone and a concussion that was apparent when she arrive were she was unable to speak cohesively; Jinx has not left the Med-bay since only on the need to get food or being forced to leave by a superior. Jackson walked in to check on the young man, who had his helmet by his feet and his tired baggy eyes locked on Mika, almost like he was mentally begging for her uneven breathing to continue undisturbed.

Jackson: Jack, you need to sleep... she's stable, there's plenty of people here who are watching her so she recovers. - _he told his as the young man yawned_ -

Jinx: No, its my fault she got beaten like this... I was suppose to go with the Lieutenant but I traded my spot with her, so I'm staying here till she recovers.

Jackson: So she recovers and you decay?... fuck no, you get some rest before She wakes up and kicks her boot up your ass and me helping her. - _he said a bit of a joke but with his intentions clear_ -... Come on, go rest she ain't going anywhere.

Jinx nodded and slowly stood up, left the med-bay towards the his barracks, Jackson sitting down next to her checking her Heart monitor to see how she's doing, he felt her hand hold his then he looks at her, her face is looking towards his:

Mika: Thank you for making him... go to bed. - _she said slowly, clearly in pain_ -... I did not want him to continue to kill himself like that.

Jackson: So I looked at your medical analysis and that Locust fucked you up. - _he said to her quietly_ -

Mika: I know... I'll find him... and tear his fucking throat out... - _she said with anger even if she pained her to grimace_ -... what's on the doc, you know, diagnostics...

Jackson: - _he grabs at sheet of paper with her diagnostic, reads it slowly but his expression seemed to be one of confusion_ \- well its a bunch of sciency mumbo-jumbo so you'll understand it better than I can.

Mika: Go ahead, I'll translate for your simple mind then. - _she mocked in a jokingly_ -

Jackson: Well um... - _he reads the documents_ -... it says the concussion was caused by a very hard hit to your Temporal squama, Sphenoid bone and Zygomatic process of Temporal Bone... Mmmm, your Ethmoid Bone and Sphenoid bone within your... Orbit... umm... Got deep crevices by a Sharp blade weapon... oh so your eye socket is the orbit, that's neat... - _he said legitimately surprised_ -

Mika: - _she let out a loud but pained laugh_ -... God you always make me laugh with your lack of anatomical knowledge... Well in simpler words it got a concussion by a punch to my temple and my bones within my eye socket got hurt by a knife. - _she said that part in a somewhat annoyed voice_ -

Jackson: How long you've been awake?... - _he asked as he looked at the monitor next to the stretcher_ -

Mika: A few hours... take or give... - _she coughs then looks at the nurse at the other side of the room_ -... Jackson, do not say I'm awake to anyone, Last thing I want is get attention, distract the boys from the Locusts... - _she looks at him, then thinks about something then continues_ -... The Locust are coming for another assault on the fort, they're going to try to take it even if it means death to many of their troops.

Jackson: Are you sure? - _he asked her, getting out of his seat_ -

Mika: That... Monster, told me... In thirty days, Their General will arrive with an entire army of Elite troops to take the fort. - _she told him_ -

Jackson: Why would he tell you that? - _He said confused and suspiciously_ -

Mika: H-he said he wants it to be a fair fight, to show the newer troops that we are weak... - _she said with a scowl_ -... promise me you'll prove him wrong.

Jackson: I promise...

Mika: The Big Boomer... - _she said stopping Jackson's departure by grabbing his arm and tugging him back to her_ -... His MINE. - _she said letting him go, her eyes burned with such hatred that Jackson simply nodded as a response_ -

Afterwards the man quickly made his way to the war room where Hoffman was planning out how to reinforce the defensive positions of Anvil Gate with a few Sergeants, Nearby is a couple Gears Engineers attempting to fix the hammer of dawn control panel, to the left of Hoffman there's a Loader that's been modified to be a walking wall of armor to serve as cover and to the right is a large Silverback with the face place completely blown out by what could be described as a extremely hot explosion seeing the melted damage.

Hoffman: I need snipers here... here and here, plus a few scouts prowling the perimeter at all times to prevent or at the very fucking least lower the possibility of ambushes.

Jackson: Colonel, I have some information you need to here right now... - _he says as he gets next to the Elder man_ -

Hoffman: Then speak Sergeant, tell me. - _he says, Jackson notices how tired and overall exhausted Hoffman looks_ -

Jackson: I have received information of a major locust attack in the following thirty days or so... - _he says to Hoffman_ -... The Locust are in the process of bringing an army of Elite troops here for one more attempt at taking the fort and its going to happy from now to the next thirty days...

Hoffman: - _He takes in Jackson's words, then looks at the map upon the table_ -... Are you sure son?

Jackson: Straight certain sir...

Hoffman: Then... May God help us... - _he says as he moves away to his study, to start the preparations for the attack_ -

Jackson goes on his way towards the barracks, to inform his squadron and plan of how to rescue Ltn Withers from the Locust before the attack, hopefully Mika knows where she is, seeing as both got captured around the same time and also important detail, they were in the same squad. When he arrived, he brought every single member of his squad and told them that in five days, they're going to start their rescue mission, even if he didn't have a solid plan set.

* * *

 **ELEVEN MONTHS AND FIFTEEN DAYS AFTER THE IMULSION COUNTERMEASURE** -

It was 6:23 AM, Most of the fort was awake and already doing their security checks and sweeps, The members of the band of misfits called Charlie where already gone from their barracks, gone from the fort and ready to save their Lieutenant, Mika was up and had snuck out with them to the displeasure and objection of her squadmates; She had a slight limp, had an Eye patch made of new bandages wrapped around her head and the side of her head were the concussion originated was shaved and the remaining her there was tied into three thin dreadlocks. she wore a new set of armor seeing as her's was destroyed, her retro-lancer now lacked the bayonet, the only thing that remained was a bit of the blade and the handle still attached to the bottom of her rifle.

The Squadron consisted of Sergeant Jackson, PVT Larr, PFC Holligan, Jinx aka SPC McKeìnzie, PVT Castello, 1st LTN De La Toúara and SGT Bland, In addition of PFC Nisa and three other Privates, all eleven of them where waiting on two more Gears just outside of Anvil Gate, near a Scouting Checkpoint to the northeast of the fort. Jackson checks the time, as everyone stays deathly quiet, just as he's about to start moving the two other gears arrive: SSG Adams and PVT Wicker.

SSG Adams: Sorry for the delay, was packing some extra gear. - _she says as she stuffed a Stim Grenade on her backpack_ -

Larr: Is that an actual Stim Grenade?... Jesus, I haven't seen one of those outside of the books.

Jinx: They're rare to come by after Halvo Bay, am I right Sarge?

Adams: Yes, their manufacturing stopped when Halvo Bay suffered a direct impact from a Lightmass Missile... well if you listen to what historians say anyway.

Jackson: Enough history lessons with have shit to do... - _he said looking at a scribbled map of the surrounding camps, both Locust and COG_ -... Now our best bet on finding Witherswood is in these three large outposts, To the Northwest from here through the woods... - _he points at the the large drawing of an outpost with the words "The Maw" written above it_ -... Here, "The Gullet" and "The Throat"... these the largest outposts and its where they most likely have taken them. - _"The Gullet" is located towards the Dead-lands towards the south and "The Throat" is to the east of that_ -... We're going to hit The Maw first, after we disable their snipers and sneak by the Main gate.

Jinx: We'll need a big ass distraction so we can sneak into that outpost so I have an Idea... - _he says quickly_ -... I found a large checkpoint not far from the Maw, it's a Troop Restock and scavenging checkpoint as far as I saw... we go there, then plant a couple Grenades on their ammo dump and then we light them bitches up, if it goes our way for once... we'll have a short window to go into The maw and assault this building... - _he says pointing at a large "Y" shaped building in the map_ -... My gut says this is a POW Holding center and the Headquarters...

De La Toúara: How are you so sure this is the headquarters, Specialist?

Jinx: The few times I've spied on them, I've seen a lot of big-fish looking motherfuckers going in and out of that building, bringing in people or entering then leaving a few hours later, Ma'am... - _he responds to her_ -... It ain't gonna be easy to get, specially getting out with all the possible heat there's gonna be after they realize that the blast was a distraction.

Jackson: This is off the books too, so we're all alone on this... Hell I doubt Colonel Hoffman would even approve of this, so we are going to do this smart so none of us die and we rescue our friends... got it?

Everyone nodded at this then they began to head towards The Maw, not knowing that the "The Gullet" was taken over by the Escaped Gears from Azura. The trip to the Maw was about three long hours of walking with two stops for map check and a pace count; As the reached the large hill of desert rock and sand, they had to sneak and in one point hide in the shadows due to the amount of Locust troops around, afterwards they look and study the large in-construction Fort called "The Maw".

The overall shape of the fort is of a bit crooked Oval with the Northern and southern rocky walls sporting giant spires of sharp and deadly looking rocks, looking like large fangs giving the fort the apperance of a monster's mouth; The most noticeable thing in this fort is the cluster of large square shacks that surround the Big building in the middle that is till under construction as Drones travel up and down scaffoldings with large planks of wood and metal that seemed so better days. to the east of the main building is a large tower with plenty of levels that spiral to the top, like a giant drill, upon its many levels are snipers, spotters and a couple drones moving about.

Jackson: That Tower might hinder our plan. - _he says as he uses some binoculars to look towards the central building_ -... The building in the middle seems well guarded but if the large metal columns that are holding it together are any indication, I'll say if you smash 'em it should bring it down.

Jinx: Jackson, look to your far left. - _he says after tapping Jackson in the shoulder to get his attention_ -

As the Sergeant looks towards the left he quickly indentifies large clusters of what he assumes are Fuel canisters or some type of explosive, then he looks at the area where Jinx told him to look, its a small building in the shape of a "C" and in front of it there's a small group of Locust in a circle watching two others, locust at first glance, fighting with their fists; He zooms in his binoculars and sees that its a Short haired Redhead woman fighting a barechested Drone, she looks very muscular and she seems rather battered, sporting bruises across her face and exposed chest.

Jackson: Its a woman... - _he says to the others_ -... Muscular build, tall, red hair and she's kicking ass. - _he feels someone move to his side quickly_ -

PFC Holligan: That's Travis, Sarge... - _he kept his voice low but he almost yelled in realization_ -... She was with lieutenant Withers when they got captured.

Jackson: We must get her out of here, then we can ask if she knows where Withers is... -he puts his binoculars away-... Okay, Jinx take The 1st LTN and Holligan with you to set up the distraction, while Bland and I cover you. - _Jinx nods, De la Tour is somewhat annoyed that she's following the orders from a Seargent but continues with the plan_ -

Jinx, De la Tour and Holligan sneak towards the checkpoint just 100 meters away from the Fort's entrance, they take cover behind a large boulder and slowly make their way towards the checkpoint as Jackson and Bland watch through their Sniper scopes; Jackson is feeding Jinx what he sees so the specialist does not run into a Locust.

Jackson: Head to your left, behind that rock is two grubs, Take 'em out or let them pass. - _he says through the comms_ -

Sergeant Jackson looks at Jinx as he and De La Tour sneak over behind the Locust and kill them with Deep knife stabs to the chest and a slit neck respectfully, quickly hiding the bodies in a patch of tall, dried grass. As they reach the checkpoint, from their right, just outside of Jackson's view a Pair of boomers walk into the checkpoint, almost right into Jinx.

Jinx: **_Shit, there's a lot of them here... they're re-stocking on ammo for an attack on a Camp not far from here..._** - _He whispers into the Comm_ -... **_I'm goint to plant the grenades now... Oooh, found a Torque Bow and a... What the fuck is this?..._** - _A low Ticking is heard and slow shuffling_ -... ** _Coming back now, Watch our backs, I think this Grenaider smelled us or something, hopefully he didn't..._**

Jackson and Bland watch as De La Tour takes point and kills a Drone that was walking through, Wrong place at the wrong time, as the three are halfway back, a Large Explosion shakes the earth violently, almost causing Larr to fall to his death, luckily he got grabbed by two of the three privates that came along with Charlie Squad; The sound of a Orchestra of loud and wicked smaller explosions thanks to the untold ammount of ammo that just started exploding, the sky and that checkpoint was lit up with stray bullets, Gusts of fire and large shards of flaming metal that flew across by the blasts.

Jackson: Holy Fuck, that's beautiful... - _he says before everyone starts following him towards the where Jinx was_ -

Gear Private #1: Shame about destroying all that ammo.

SGT Bland: Sacrifices have to be made to win a war, Private, remember that. - _she says to her as they head towards the main road, quickly passing before the large crowd of locust rush by towards the commotion_ -

As the group barely managed to avoid being seeing by the dozens of locusts that just swarmed out the fort and towards the checkpoint, they regrouped with Jinx, Holligan and De La Tour, then quickly entered the fort, taking out any ground troops moving by the main road; After one locusts manages to shoot at the group, they start shooting back and running through as they're now spotted. Jinx throws the Torque Bow he retrieved to Bland who used it to kill a sniper on a building to the left.

Jackson: Here's your Longshot Jinx. - _he returns the sniper to it owner who tosses a Breechshot at Jackson_ -... What the hell is this?

Jinx: A sniper rifle with no scope I guess... - _he says as he headshots a Drone before it could lower his head behind cover_ -

De La Tour: Split up!... half of you come with me to that center building, the half of you go with Sargent Jackson to rescue Travis and any POWs you can find, GO!

The teams quickly made their way to their ordered buildings, seeing as by now the locust that went towards the checkpoint may have caught wind of the deception; Jackson and Jinx take point rushing in the building, Imediately finding Specialist Tiffany Travis also known as TuTu behind cover, blind-firing a Hammerburst at a group of Savage Grenaiders taking shelter behind a flipped stone table:

Jinx: Damn Lady, you're fucking badass... - _he says as he notices how freakishly big she is up close_ -

SPC Travis: Kill these fuckwits then you can Gawk at me... - _she says to him as she reloads and switches cover, closer to the locusts_ -

Jackson: Is there anymore POWs here? - _he says to her as he throws her another hammerbust from the floor after her's runs dry_ -

Travis: Behind them there's a flight of stairs that leads to a large pit with a cage over it, there's where they have my squadmates.

Outside the building, Nisa and SSG Adams are gunning down any locust that try flanking them as Holligan shoots his Boltok with precision, proof of it is the one tap to the heads of drones to get in his crosshairs; Nisa avoids getting stabbed by a retro-charging savage drone, sidesteps then shoots him in the chest, knocking to the ground.

SSG Adams: Into the building, now! - _she yells as the locusts' gunfire becomes too intense to fight_ -

Nisa: Fuck you, you ugly bastards! - _she tosses the injured Savage towards the center of the crowd, they catch him but Nisa had tagged him with a Bolo Grenade, seconds later he explodes in red mist killing about ten to fifthteen locusts, leaving a bunch more wounded and covered in blood and viscera_ -

With three more gears in the fray, the Grenaiders guarding the POW holding area are killed and Nisa with Jinx hold the room while the other go downstairs, as they find the large 20 by 20 foot pit, Jackson chainsaws the gate open and they enter the pit, breaking out a few more gears just wearing their uniform but without their armor and no sign of Witherswood among the POWs; Some are hurting due to being tortured, others waste no time in picking up a weapon and getting ready to get to well deserved payback on their captors. One of the POWs is this Monster Among men with large recent scars around his body and a demented looking expression as Jackson and Travis reach his Own cell, away from the pit.

Travis: That's Henry Vaskogrant, The grubs fear this one... I'll keep an eye on him, He's been here far longer than any of us, Who knows what they've done to this bloke. - _she says as she reluctantly gives Jackson the go to free this man_ -

Henry: Don't you worry about me Miss, The Pale ones are my quarry not you. - _he stands up revealing his full size, he's easily 7'6 Feet tall and his huge torso is covered in Tattoos you'd could see on men made into warriors from the Island of Irohma, Like the deceased Tai Kaliso_ -... And you, Man, I'm Grateful and I owe you my life... - _he cracks his fingers after talking to Jackson_ -... Let us join Glorious battle.

Jackson steps aside as this mountain walks by, picks up a Retro-Lancer and goes upstairs to join the fight:

Jackson: Jesus... - _he simply says as he and Travis lead the POWs out the basement and into the first floor_ -

Travis: Before you ask, he's not like Tai Kaliso... he's what would happen if Tai had become a Monster. - _she says to him as they rush outside_ -

After they reach outside, the locust have been pushed back as Holligan is planting a Bolo Grenade on a wall behind them, stepping away and blowing an Exit for the team:

Jackson: Jinx, Are you there?!... its time to get the fuck out of here! - _he says into his Comms as he covers his fellow gears and the POWs escape the building, Henry being the last one out sporting a fresh set of bullet wounds on his shoulder but not reacting to them in the slightest_ -

Jinx: _**We're in the middle of leaving towards the western exit, Watch the fireworks...** -he yells at someone- **Danger Close!** -A few seconds later another large explosion rocks the fort to its very foundation, a huge fiery mushroom cloud rises from the center of the fort where the big contruction building was, static follows in the comms_-

SSG Adams: McKeìnzie is a fucking Pyromaniac! - _she says as other explosions rock the paths around the middle of the fort, sending Locust or chunks of them flying through the air on fire, alongside lots of ash, dust and rubble_ -

As the Gears are re-grouped they run away from The Maw, more explosions keep creating Chaos and destruction for the Locust troops, whom are retreating from the fort as the sheer magnitude of the damage caused by the Gears had spread throughout the entire fort, where tents were consumed by flames, small ammo dumps exploded and created more hellish flames to spread.

Henry: This McKeinzie is impressive... - _he adds as he looks back at the large wall of smoke that is literally clouding out the sun's light_ -

Charlie Squad had turned from 13 Gears to 29 after freeing the POWs, unfortunately there was no Witherswood among the rescued Gears, just a few members of her Squadron and two of Jackson's original squadmates: Dempsey and Connor, Two men so close that one could confuse them as borderline obsessed with each other. It became night by the time the now Platoon managed to lose their locust pursuers. After catching up with each other, The members of Charlie squad escorted the rescued gears back to Anvil Gate, by the time they reached the fort it was 1:21 AM and everyone was quite Exhausted except Henry who was Deathly silent the entire way to Anvil Gate.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY, DURING CHARLIE'S ASSAULT ON "THE MAW", THE DEADLANDS NEAR MYRRAH'S CURRENT LOCATION** -

The skies were full of Gas Barges, dozens of them carrying at least 50 Elites each, among the elites there was Grenaiders, Maulers, Therons, Theron Sentinels, Hunters, Hunter Elites and a few of the elite grenaiders that had converted to the Savage locust forces (Savage Grenaider Elite). Leading these Gas Barges was RAAM on a Reaver, his mind was deep in thought after been revealed to him what had happened to the elites after his presumed death.

After the "Death" of General RAAM, High Priest Skorge had become general of the Locust army, sending large troops into suicide missions and skirmishes that slowly withered the Elites down from thousands to hundreds, eventually almost dying out all together until Skorge was presumed killed on his way to Jacinto; Then many decided to go into Self-Exile until a worthy general would rise once more, that never happened because Myrrah dissappeared and the Hollow was flooded. Most stayed loyal while others lived among the savage, standing as Legends among their brothers whom did not follow the Queen.

Once General RAAM got his Selected few to spread the word of his return among the Locust control forts and outposts, Many Elite came out of their Exile and joined the 10Ft Locust general in the war effort (A War they're very close of winning); After his Gas Barge docked just below Myrrah's Refuge, he wasted no time using a rope to climb down the Gas Barge (For him being one the few times he rode on one). His weight nearly snapped the old rope but it did not stop RAAM who simply ordered the Rider to replace it with something tougher, then he entered the very well guarded building and approached Myrrah whom was feeling a bit better but still very sickly and frail:

RAAM: **My Queen, The Elite have returned to your service.** - _he says to her in the native language of the Locust_ -

Myrrah: OUR service, you're their general as much as I'm the Queen. - _she said softly, getting a nod from RAAM as Response_ -... At any case, continue on with your duties and lead our people to victory while I recover, General... - _she notices RAAM's gaze drifting to the Human watching the Children and writing in his notebook_ -... Go on, the children need their Father. - _she says with the usual way to speak just a bit weak_ -

As RAAM approaches, Adam steps away from the glare of the General and goes back to his workplace at the other room, after the Scientist leaves, he looks at the children, checking on them specially the girl, her tiny hands reaching out for RAAM's face cooing while the Twin Boys simply tried catching the locust tags that have been repurposed to serve as a Hanging toys for them to play with, they took their attention mostly to the melodic sounds of this Chyme.

He picked up the girl and stared at her as lovingly as the Battle-Hardened Locust General could, he held her small fragile beauty with one hand and walked towards Myrrah, who softly smiled at the sight of RAAM and their daughter. From outside came two large Therons in Onyx colored Theron Guard armor, they stood in completely eery silence, holding Sawed-Off shotguns with Large bayonets under the barrels, Both awaited to be acknowledged by the General. After a few minutes the General saw them and gestured them with his free hand to speak:

Theron Elite: **The Rest of our forces have arrived, High General (Uzil).** - _it says to RAAM in a fashion only he and Myrrah could truly understand_ -

From behind them the General of The Boomers, Zamil Skjall, The Large muscular Boomer shined its Mechanical eye towards RAAM and walked past the two Therons, he looked at RAAM with a fury not directed at him but at something else:

Zamil Skjall: **Uzil RAAM, the humans have destroyed The Maw, freed the prisoners and returned to their stronghold...** - _he said with sheer rage in its eyes_ - **... I request permission to assault their fortress at once!** - _he loudly demanded, the mechanical eye twitching somehow_ -

RAAM: **Not yet, Skjall, we must attack when they least expect it... at this very moment, they're forces are on high alert... expecting us to retaliate, we shall wait until their vulnerable then we will stomp out their hope...** - _He spoke softly then placed the child on Myrrah's hands_ -... **We'll send them running if they got nothing to fight for...** - _he says evilly as he gestures the large Lesser General to follow him_ -

As RAAM angrily walked towards the Courtyard with Skjall in tow, Skorge joined them wielding a less inpressive version of the Chainsaw Staff, with the bottom of it missing the chainsaw for use as a walking cane seeing as the High Priest's injuries had taken a very heavy toll on his body. With three generals in command, the locust would surely find much success on the battlefield... In the battles that are yet to come.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
